Victorious Gang: Locked Up
by HypnoticMemories16
Summary: Take place after Robbie accidentally kills the Chancellor's octopus, which landed the whole gang to be put in Yerbanian prison. Hopefully, the gang comes up with a plan to escape this poop shack of a prison before anything bad happens to them! Bade, Cabbie, Tandré moments included. Can the gang find our little redhead? Check out this brand new chapter 9 to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Of course I don't own Victorious. The rightful owner is Dan Schneider.  
_**  
Take place after Robbie accidentally kills the Chancellor's octopus, which landed the whole gang to be put in Yerbanian prison. Some changes - including the fence separating the different genders removed, and the gang sharing a cell. Hopefully, the gang comes up with a plan to escape this poop shack of a prison before anything bad happens to them!  
**

* * *

Tori, Robbie, Cat, Jade, Trina, André and Beck stood leaning on a fence at the near end of the prison, when suddenly Tori looked over at Robbie incredulously and asked, "You murdered the man's octopus?" Robbie, unable to form any words, only nodded his head in silent.

"Hey! Americans!" The gang looked over at the Yerbianian prison guard, as he took a few steps towards them. "Come with me, buddies, I'm going to take you to your cell." He called out to them while gesturing for them to follow. Beck was holding Jade securely around the waist as he direct the gang towards the guard.

"Don't you mean _cells_?" Trina questioned, raising a finger as to prove her point. The guard halted abruptly, turning on his heels to face her. His sudden movement made Trina squeak and hide behind the younger Vega sister, holding onto her shoulder as she peek at him timidly behind her.

"No. I said cell, and I meant cell. Now come on, buddies." The guard said, smiling smugly, as he turned and continued to lead the gang to their cell as if that little conversation didn't occur. The Hollywood Arts gang exchanged some look among each other, confused by what the guard meant by only one cell as there's seven of them.

* * *

He led them through a series of turns, and finally they've arrived at their destination. The group of teenagers exchanged looks of uncertainty and disbelief as they stood in front of the heavily damaged and rusted looking barred cell, which is half size smaller than Hollywood Arts' very own Black Box Theater.

The guard pulled out a bunch of keys of different shape and sizes, causing a rattingly sound to echo loudly throughout the enclosed corridor. He fondled with it until the desired key came up - a tarnished silver coloured key, equally rusted on some parts. He unlocked the rusty gate entrance, at the near end of the cell on the right, making a scraping metallic clicking noise reverberate. He then motioned for the teenagers to step into the cell. Once inside, the gang surveyed their new surroundings.

There was a sink, diminished and accumulated with dirt and grime, anchored to the floor on the far left corner. It has a visible crack on the yellowish ceramic near the discoloured silver tap and black marks appear around the plug hole. Moreover, the mirror hung above it was in a worse condition, as blackened spots appeared where the silver has tarnished, and faded spots where it has worn off. There is also no natural light. The only source of brightness was from the overhead lights in the corridors, which was occasionally flashing. Thus, causing the cell appear even less pleasant than it actually was.

Three sets of bunk beds were anchored to each side of the walls, away from the large and barred metallic cell gate. Each bed contains a very tattered navy blue blanket and a dark garbage green pillow which are a tad _too_ soft. Apart from those two factors causing major dissatisfaction, the mattress rested on top of the pine wood frame with slats was ridiculously lumpy as well - _even more _compared to the ones they had in the hotel beforehand.

"There's only six beds here." Robbie blurted out, turning to face the guard who's standing at the cell door. "So what?" The guard scoffed while rolling his eyes. "Well, in case you haven't notice, there's seven of us here." Jade responded, annoyance clearly evident in her tone. Beck tighten his arms around Jade's waist as he took his place standing behind her, with his head tilted slightly to the side and his chin resting on her right shoulder.

The guard shot Jade a dirty look, which didn't go unnoticed by her as she almost leap out of Beck's grasp to pound on him. Luckily, Beck had prepared for her rage reaction and had a firm grip around her. The guard scowled before locking the gate and saunter away. "Relax, babe." Beck cooed as his grip around Jade loosened, as she let out a defeated sigh and stare down at the concrete ground.

The cell was silent, other than occasional sound of metal clasping, whining and profanity from other prisoners. "We're never getting out of here!" Trina groaned, throwing her arms in the air to exaggerate. Cat, upon hearing this, walked towards the bed anchored to the middle wall of the cell. She sat down on the edge of the bed, and buried her face in her hands as she sob softly, with her child-like enthusiasm long gone.

André and Tori exchanged looks of uncertainty as Robbie advanced towards Cat and sat down beside her. He rubbed her back, in an attempt to calm her down, but her sobs were relentless. "Come on, Cat. We'll get out of this place!" Tori exclaimed. "Yeah, lil' red, we're figure out a way to get out of this poop shack of a prison." André chimed in, trying hard to sound positive.

"Really?" Cat looked up with glossy eyes, now red and puffy. "Totally. Now, will you stop crying?" Robbie asked softly, his hand resting on Cat's back. Cat nodded, smiling slightly and wiping off the hot tears that were swelling up in her eyes, blurring her vision, with her baggy orange prison jumpsuit sleeves.

"Alright, guys." Beck started, successfully gaining attention from all of them. "We need plenty of rest before coming up with a plan to escape. So, any suggestions for the arrangement of beds?" "The girls could get the upper bunk, and us boys could sleep below." Robbie suggested, gaining some nods from the gang.

Cat stood up on the lower bunk bed she was previously sitting on, and climbed up on the upper bunk. She sat there cross-legged facing the huge metal barred gate, staring into space and looking kind of dazed. André glanced at her, obviously worried about lil' red, until Tori interrupted him out of his thoughts. "André!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah yeah. Sure." "André! Did you even hear what I said?" Tori moaned, frowning at him. "Erm, what did you say?" He asked sheepishly, not daring to look at Tori in the eye. "Argh! I asked, whether if you wanted to share a bunk bed with me." Tori explained, while rolling her eyes.

André looked around, running through a mental check list in his head. Cat and Robbie on the bunk bed directly opposite the giant cell bars. Beck and Jade getting into a little tiff on the beds on the right side of the cell, closer to the entrance of the cell gate. "Sure, but what 'bout Trina?" he questioned, realizing that Trina will lack a bed to sleep on.

Trina, on the other hand, was at the metallic gate, looking grim as she hold two rusty bars in each of her hands and pouted. "I could share a bed with her." Tori concluded, displeasure apparent on her features. "After all, she _is _my sister." She tried to force a smile, and make it sound like it was no big deal to share a bed with Trina, but failed miserably. "But you'll have to sleep on the upper bed though. I don't wish for her to kick me down from that height in the middle of the night." She joked half-heartedly.

André nodded, patting her on her shoulder and gave her a slight smile before heading to his bed, the one closer to the sink and to the left of Robbie and Cat's bed, stepped on the edge and leap up to the upper bunk of the bed.

Tori walked over to Trina, who acknowledged her presence by turning around to face her. "Guess we'll be sharing a bed, sis." Tori said, smiling slightly and pushing away all the thoughts of Trina sleep-sweating beside her at night to the back of her mind. To her surprise, Trina didn't argue or whine about having to share a bed. Instead, she nodded grimly and went over to the bed André was on. Tori sighed in relieve as she scanned around the room.

Cat was already curled up, back facing the room - seemingly in a foetal position, while Robbie was tossing and turning underneath the tattered blankets on the bed below Cat. Beck was on the lower bunk, lying on top of his blanket with his hands behind his head like a pillow, his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, Jade had the blanket cover the lower half of her body, and was curled up slightly with her arms at right angles, hands gripping the pillow. Lastly, André was outstretched flat on his stomach, hands also gripping the pillow.

Tori joined the older Vega sister on the lower bunk bed as she sighed. ' _Hopefully, we'll get out of here soon. _' she thought as she slowly drift into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, this is my first attempt in writing a Victorious fanfic. I had this plotted for a while now, so I decided to stop procrastinating and write it! ****This chapter mainly describe the environment in the prison cell they're in. What do you think about it? :) hopefully, it's good enough for it to be continued. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Victorious, it'd be longer and the characters' development will be to a greater extent. Especially Jade's background, it needs to be thoroughly explored._

**I needed story progression before moving on to the main event in this here story. Bear with me, please. :( also, I'm trying to fulfill Cabbie and Tandre fans' wishes more. BADE MOMENT is here! Not much, but good enough? :)  
**

* * *

"_Bringggg!_" The rusty metal bell on the wall of the enclosed corridor rung loudly, startling the gang. It jolted them awake, and made Cat, Robbie and Tori shot up on their beds. Well, most of them was affected by it anyway, as Beck and Jade were the only ones unaffected by the sudden noise. Beck, being _unscareable _and Jade being - well, Jade! The girl could sleep through a war, what did you expect her reaction to such a tiny bell ringing be?

André rubbed his eyes before he flung back the covers, stretching his body. Meanwhile, Robbie let out a groan and shifted his legs to the edge of the bed. Cat yawned as she moved to the edge, legs dangling over her bed, catching Robbie by surprise as he vision was just clearing up. He quickly recovered, as their attention was soon turned to Tori.

"Ouch!" Tori pushed herself up from the grey concrete ground, rubbing her right arm repeatedly. "What was that for?!" she exclaimed, glaring at Trina, who looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, I wasn't used to sharing a bed." "What's all that bickering 'bout?" André asked, looking down at the girls from the edge of his upper bunk bed.

"Trina _kicked_ me down from the bed!" Tori responded, annoyance and slight anger obvious in her tone. "It was an accident! Also, in an act of defence because of that _stupid_ bell. _You_ wouldn't understand the _art of defence_." said Trina, defending herself against her sister's accusation.

"Just because _you_ take up Martial Arts classes doesn't mean _I _wouldn't know the _'art of defence' _." Tori replied, imitating Trina and using air quotes on the last three words. Trina was about to argue back, but she was interrupted.

"Uhh, what time is it?" the group of awaken teenagers looked over to the new source of voice. Beck sat up, confused as to why five pairs of eyes were set on him. "What?" "Man, you _really _just woke up?" André questioned, surprised with Beck's ability to sleep through the bell and the commotion between the Vega sisters.

"Yeah? I guess?" Beck answered while shrugging, nonchalance in his tone. "At least he wake up now, not like Jade." Robbie chimed in, indirectly leading all of their attention on the still snoozing goth girl on the bed above Beck. "She sleeps like a log!" Tori exclaimed, astounded with Jade's uncanning sleeping ability. Cat gasps and frowned at Tori, "Jadey is _not_ a log!"

"Ermm, I'm pretty sure Tori meant that Jade's sleeping soundly, Cat. It's a figure of speech." Robbie explained, as the bubbly redhead leaped down from the upper bunk. "Ohh. Okay!" Cat exclaimed, who was now standing next to Robbie's bed, twirling a strand of her long red hair round her index finger enthusiastically.

"Jade? Jade, wake up." Beck called out softly as he shook Jade's shoulder, who had her back turned towards him now. Jade growled and flung her left arm backward towards him out of reflex, trying to get rid of him as though he's a pesky fly. He managed to dodge in the nick of time, avoiding a very hard slap directly on his face from his still sleeping girlfriend.

His wake up calls were simply ignored, and cut short as key rattling sounds were heard. All of them except Jade turned their heads towards the entrance of the cell, only to see a guard busy unlocking the gate with a nasty scowl spread across his features.

"Chow time, buddies." He state simply as he drag the heavily damaged gate wide open, allowing access for the teenagers before moving on to unlocking the next cell. "Yay, food! Let's go, let's go!" Cat exclaimed, clapping her hands and jumping up and down on the spot excitedly.

Beck turned his attention in front of him, to see Jade sitting up with a sullen look on her face. He smiled a little before André called out to them with a wide grin on his face, "Come on guys, it's chow time!" He pointed towards the gate and headed out the cell with Tori and Trina, along Cat and Robbie following close behind.

Beck stepped down from the lower bed and backed away as Jade leap down from the bed, "Morning babe." he greeted Jade before embracing her around the waist in a hug, smiling down to her as he pulled Jade closer to him and planted his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around Beck's neck, gladly returning the kiss before breaking the kiss and release her arms around him.

Jade smiled as she looked deep into Beck's brown eyes, before catching herself and quickly replace the expression on her features back with a glower. "Morning." Jade muttered under her breath before sulking away towards the gate. Beck ruffled his thick dark hair, laughing and smirking slightly, before jogging up to catch up with his beloved girlfriend.

* * *

******Very short, I know. :( w**ell, is the Bade moment good? Don't worry, other pairings will make an appearance in the next chapter. :) this chapter is necessary, as it leads the gang out of the cell and in the prison cafeteria. That's where the real fun and _**hopefully **_**major Bade and other pairings' moments begin! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I wish I own Victorious. If I did, Tori Fixes Beck and Jade would be an hour long special, and Victorious would most probably continue on TeenNick too._

**This chapter consists of the gang heading into the prison caf****éteria, where they'll meet some trivial trouble here. Bade, Cabbie, Tandré and **_**very tiny **_**hinted Brina (Beck & Trina) and Tribbie (Trina & Robbie). Really, I couldn't leave out our dearest Trina when it comes to pairings, now can I? ;)**

* * *

Beck and Jade caught up with the others, just as they're reach in front of a large wooden double door. There was a white sign board, with red letters that reads 'cafeteria' sprawled on it, hanging crookedly on the left door. They could hear chatter of other ferrous items such as trays and utensils, a constant stream of loud idle chit-chatting could be heard pretty clearly as well. The gang wondered what kind of people they would be met with here, when they heard the sound of tables pounding and a short wave of foul language coming from in the room.

André let out a shaky breath as he took two small steps forwards and pushed on one of the wooden double door. They were instantly greeted with a strong, mixed scent of a variety of food to an odour of rotten vegetables. The strong and very unpleasant smell made all of them wanting to puke, and they had also lost their appetite at the sight presented right ahead of them.

Blobs of unidentifiable foods was plastered on the floors, walls and ceilings - which was concluded that perhaps that was the aftermath of a food fight. The lack of hygiene and maintenance in the overall cafeteria made the gang wanting to forgo breakfast and just leave. However, they decided against the idea of omitting breakfast, mainly because none of them knows if they even provide lunch and dinner is this poop shack place.

There was also many small cliques of rowdy prisoners spread all over in various seats in the cafeteria, ostensibly having to claim those spots as theirs. Just as the gang was about to lose hope in finding a empty spot to sit in this crowded room of inmates, Tori spot one table on the far right, near to the barred window. "Hey guys, there's a empty table there!" She exclaimed, pointing to that empty table.

As they made their way towards the aforementioned table, they passed the sea of other prisoners. Most of them didn't even took notice the new group of teenagers, because they were either too absorbed in having their own conversation regarding how they got in here, or arm wrestling one another. There were also a few others who stared at them, particularly at the girls, in either confusion or interested.

Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Trina let out a small scream and jumped when a short pulp guy fell right in front of them. He quickly pulled himself together, and lifted himself off the floor just as two other tough looking man approach him, one carrying a wooden stick and tapping it lightly against his left hand. Both was smiling gleefully as they looked down at the shorter man, who was now cowering in fear with both his arms raised over his head protectively.

Cat covered her eyes with her sleeves, as Robbie pulled both Trina and Cat behind him and holding out both his arms out on either side of the girls as a form of protection, not wanting any thing to happen to the bubbly redhead the most. André grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her behind him, hugging her as she covered her mouth with her right hand in shock. Beck held Jade close to him, and stroked her turquoise green streaked hair in a comforting manner as she buried her head into his chest.

The pulp guy was now crying out in agony as he was pulled away by his legs, each held onto by the two man. Trina watched on with her mouth agape, suddenly very worried about her own safety, before coming back to reality and tread towards where the boy with fluffy hair was standing with his cantankerous girlfriend. André and Beck each let go of Tori and Jade respectively, with Tori blushing uncontrollably at the aforesaid intimate closeness between André and herself. André rubbed the back of his neck, stealing glances at Tori whenever she looked down onto the floor or wasn't paying attention to him.

On the other hand, just as Beck released Jade from his grip, Jade almost immediately glued herself onto Beck again. Sensing what he presumed as a rare sign of Jade silently showing weakness, he embraced her as he run his left hand down on her back, rubbing it soothingly. "Babe?" Beck called out, looking down onto his girlfriend. "What?" she questioned softly, eyes closed - enjoying the sensation of Beck rubbing her back, but when it stopped abruptly, she opened her eyes reluctantly to give Beck a stare, irritation showing clearly in her blue-green eyes. "Let's go." Back declared, giving Jade a small peck on the cheek as she growled softly, making him chuckle.

Cat tugged on Robbie's right orange jumpsuit sleeve in fear, closing in the gap for comfort and trying to hide behind him, doing her best to ignore those eyes from other inmates who was gluing their eyes on her while following the rest of them towards the table. Wherelse, André made a mental note to not let any of the girls, notably Tori, out of his sight as he slowed down his pace to strolling behind the group.

He didn't have to worry about Trina much though, as she was practically gluing herself onto Beck, walking briskly alongside with him. However, she didn't totally adhere herself onto him as Jade, who had both her arms locked possessively around Beck's left arm, was glaring and growling softly at her - sending daggers through her eyes that were hinting silent death threats if she ever dares to lay a finger on Beck.

"Alright, we'll take turns in collecting our food. We'll go first while you girls wait here, okay?" Beck inquire, gesturing to Robbie and André as the girls sat down around the table, which was alot like Hollywood Arts' tables at the Asphalt Café, except for the metal being dark brown and notably fading in colour as well. "I wanna go with you guys too!" Cat whined, pouting as she shot up from the brown metal bench surrounding the table.

"We'll go after they come back later. Sit down, Cat." Jade proclaim, glowering up at the redhead. Cat looked unwilling, but complied because she didn't want Jade to flare up. She sat back down on the bench next to Jade and crossed her arms, looking away with a frown on her pretty face. Robbie hesitated, looking at the girl who normally had a childlike enthusiasm with a worried expression on, before shaking his head briefly and shambling to the guys who were already heading towards the food collection counter.

"Are we really going to eat here?" Trina exasperated, looking over from the plies of messes around her then to Tori, obviously revolted by the sight and stench. "We don't have a choice, Trina." Tori said, as she rested her elbows on the table and plopped her chin in her hands. "If we skip breakfast, we won't have energy to last throughout the day." However, Trina looked seemingly unfazed by what her sister just said. "At least if we don't eat, we won't have to be in _this _smelly dump." She muttered, barely audible under her breath, while Tori just rolled her eyes at her comment.

* * *

Robbie, André and Beck returned to the table, each holding a metal tray with a small carton of chocolate milk and what seems like a mixture of mashed potatoes and broccoli, resulting the mushy food to appear greenish with 'made in prison' gravy sprawled over the top of it. The appearance of it certainly wasn't appetizing.

Tori, Cat, Jade and Trina stood up as the boys sat down at the table, and began taking the same path the boys had gone before towards the collection counter. This time round, Cat grabbed Tori by the shoulder, looking downwards as she hide herself behind the taller girl as they peregrinate through the other prisoners.

Even more prisoners look on the girls with interest, some even cat-called them when they passed by. Cat whimpered as she clutched onto Tori's sleeves tighter, as if for dear life now. Jade appeared morose, folding her arms across her chest as she plodded towards their destination. Trina looked over to the few guys who were whistling to them, now grinning from ear to ear, one gesturing for her to come over with his dragon tattooed hand.

Trina, fazed by the appearance of the man, nip on over slightly more to Jade. The peeved goth girl looked over at her, annoyed by the sudden closeness between the girl she affirmed as 'nobody likes' and herself, but did nothing to shove Trina away - repeatedly telling herself that this is not the time to keep up her mean girl appearance towards the few of the people she knows in this foreign place, and to save it for when it comes to some stranger bothering them.

* * *

As they reached the collection station, the girls were about to line up in the short queue for collection of their breakfast. However, a female inmate with messy hazel brown shoulder length hair, larger in size and taller than the girls just cut in front of Cat, resulting in Cat letting out a small squeak. The other three, particularly Jade, was infuriated by the woman's behaviour.

Trina was the first to speak up, "Ermm, excuse me, miss?" the female prisoner spun around, looking down at Trina. "What do _you _want?" she spoke in a strong Yerba accent, her tone laced with irritation. "You just cut our queue, and right in front of our friend here." Trina articulated as she pointed to Cat, trying to hide the fact that she was daunted by the woman's physical appearance.

The female inmate glanced over to Cat, who looked unsettle, then back to Trina. "So what?" she scoffed, "She's just a _stupid _redhead." she smiled smugly and stared at Trina, seemingly expecting her to give a respond. However, she was slightly taken aback by surprise as Trina wasn't the one who spoke up. "What's_ that_ suppose to mean?!" Cat exclaimed, looking hurt.

"Yeh, right. You're plain dumb." she nonchalantly declared, turning back to face the counter while Tori held Jade back as she almost burst into to physical attack on the woman. "Let go of me, Vega!" Tori didn't give in to her demand as she only tighten her grip around her shoulder. "Relax! You can't win a fight over_ her_!" Tori motioned to the larger sized woman by tilting her head slightly.

Jade pulled herself free of Tori's grip and started to rub her shoulders, releasing any tension from it while glaring at Tori. They decided to let it pass, seeing how the woman has already gotten her food and was leaving. Trina, Cat, Tori each got their share of breakfast, and was waiting for Jade because the male prison food server had gone into the kitchen to get another batch of cartoned milk.

Jade let out a long and loud sigh of annoyance, displeased in having to wait. After a few passing minute, the prison food server came back carrying a box containing cartons of milk. He chucked one at Jade, with a casual lack of concern plastered on his facial expression. Jade caught it right before it hit her face, grimacing at the man before stomping towards the girls.

The girls mosey along back towards the boys at the table, all four of them making a mental note not to make any eyes contact with any other prisoners. They were halfway from reaching the table, when a strong built man stepped in front them. The man had a natural dirty blond spiky hair with fringe down, heavy stubble and seemingly around the age of twenty five to thirty. His sleeves were rolled up, revealing a snake tattoo on his left upper arm and a criss-crossed skull tattoo inked on his right wrist.

He was smiling like a lion that has found its prey. Cat, Trina and Tori faltered slightly behind Jade, affright by the man. Jade raised a studded eyebrow, with her stud gleaming as she stared intently at him, unfazed by the intimidating looking man who stood right in front of her. He advanced towards Jade, smirking slightly even though Jade stood her ground and continued to gaze at him.

He held out his right hand in attempt to touch Jade's shoulder, but she retaliated by swiping off his skull tattooed hand. "Mmm, _feisty_. I _like_ it." his smile widen as his eyes appears to be glistening with what seems like lust and wanting. Jade, disgusted with what the man just said, took her carton of milk out from the tray before sending the metal tray containing gross looking food onto the man's face with a loud smack.

As he was busy getting out mushy potatoes out of his eyes, Jade took the initiative to stomped onto his left foot _hard _with her black combat boots. Leaving the man to sneer in pain and hopped on one foot, before hobbling away. He turning back once more to send Jade a dirty look, which she requite by shooting him daggers through her eyes.

Jade let a small smirk creep onto her face as they once again made their way back to the table, not really listening to the oohs and aahs coming from Trina and Cat while Tori chided her for egregious behaviour in such a dangerous place.

* * *

**Did you enjoyed it? :) I tried to describe** **the place and what the gang were doing vividly, but I think I failed miserably somehow. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it. :) more couples fluff will make an appearance soon! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Victorious is not one of the little things I own.  
_

**I was in a dilmma regarding whether to have **_**one of them **_**getting a sickness, or hit by something. So, I search for a **_**thingy **_**online, like a decision maker, to help me with it. Tried it three times to ensure absolute fairness, and it decided that I should focus on one of them getting ill. So, here we go! :)**

* * *

Tori, Trina, Cat and Jade reached the table where the boys were settled down at, and began to claim spots as theirs. "Hiii! We're back!" Cat exclaimed as she bounced and sat herself next to Robbie, while Tori sat with André with Trina by her another side. Jade sat down next to Beck, leaning against him and snuggling up to his left arm which made him chuckled. "Hey Cat. So, did you girls meet any trouble?" André questioned, looking over to little red as he sank his spoon into the mushy pile of potatoes.

"Yes! There was this big lady who was being mean! She cut our queue and said mean things to me!" Cat complained while pouting, "But she was no where as scary as the next guy." "Next guy?" Robbie repeated, brows furrowed as he look at the girl beside him in confusion. "Yeap, he stepped in front of us when we're walking over here," Tori continued for her as Cat rips open her carton of milk gleefully. "and he wanted to touch Jade." Beck looked up from his tray at the mention of Jade's name. He turned his attention to Jade, who was now sipping on her carton of chocolate milk with her eyes closed.

"So did he _touch _Jade?" André asked, not knowing he had took the words right out of Beck's mouth. Beck stared at Tori intently, waiting for the her answer. ' _If that pre-tard really touched Jade, I'll smack the living daylight out of him. _' Beck thought - although he is usually not the possessive one in their relationship, he could get very protective of her when she's in a dangerous situation.

"He didn't get a chance to, because Jadey smack him in the face with the tray and stomped on his foot!" exclaimed Cat as she giggled heartily to herself, while relief washed over Beck as he set his gaze on Jade. ' _Of course, she's Jade._ ' he smiled cordially. ' _The girl who had everyone cowering and running away in fear whenever she shows up in Hollywood Arts._ ' André and Robbie now noticed the missing tray of Jade's, as Tori spoke up. "But it was _dangerous _for her to do that! Who knows _what _might happen if he fight back instead of walking away?"

"Why do _you_ care, Vega?" Jade hissed, answering her question with a question which made Tori frown and look over at her in annoyance. "Babe, be nice." Beck murmured next to Jade's right ear, which led to the girl groaning softly in displeasure. Tori only rolled her eyes, not wanting to start a fight with Jade by retorting back. She look down at the glob of greenish food in the middle of her metal tray, then glanced over at the others' trays. Beck, André and Cat's trays each contains half eaten globs of mushy food, Robbie's almost empty and Trina's tray bears the mashed potatoes perfectly untouched.

"Aren't you gonna drink your milk, Tori?" Cat inquired, looking at the Latina sitting opposite her cheerfully. "Yeah. I am, Cat." Tori answered half-heartedly, tearing the opening of the carton and taking a few sips of it to show her point. "At least the milk is torlarable." Trina gnarled, holding and staring at the plain brown carton. "The food here is _majorly _gross." "I think the mushy food is good! It feels like eating what babies eat, like baby food! Which is all mushy and icky - but in a good way cause there's no need to chew!" Cat blurted out, successfully gaining looks from all of them.

"How long are we released for breakfast?" Robbie questioned suddenly, raising his eyebrows as they turned their attention to him. "Don't know, man. Till someone announce when it's over, I guess?" André answered, after gulping down the rest of his chocolate milk and wiping his chin with the back of his hand.

After ten more minutes, the gang had all, expect for Trina and Jade, finished their mashed potaotes and emptied the milk cartons. They sit around and tried to diverse a plan for escaping, but was almost always interrupted by Cat's random blurting of how her brother escaped from a mental hospital once and a prison the other time.

By the time the announcement for the end of breakfast hour was heard, their plan so far was to inspect the environment they are in and figure out the schedule for the cleaning service for washing clothings and beddings will be, presumedly for the chance to sneak in and escape even though the chances of that happening is super slim.

Crowd of prisoners were herded into captivity outside the building - the courtyard. There is when the prisoners have their free time, either throwing rocks at fellow prisoners, beating others up or mingling with their cliques. The Hollywood Arts' gang was no expection. They were gathered aound the fences, again, like the first day they arrived.

All was good, until the same guy who was totally humiliated by Jade in the cafeteria earlier showed up. This time, with some more members - all carrying rocks in their arms, stood in front of the teenagers. He was smirking with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he set his gaze upon the turquoise green streaked hair girl. Jade, who in returned, stared back at the taller man. Seemingly undaunted by the threatening showcase of rocks held by the guys around him. "Hey Tori? Isn't he the guy Jade embarrassed in the cafeteria just now?" Trina questioned, nudging Tori lightly on her left elbow worryingly as the younger Vega sister just nodded her head repeatly.

"Heh, look guys, we don't_ really _want to _play_ with rocks." André joked half heartedly, forcing a smile and trying, unsuccessfully, to ease the tension that was slowly building up along with the cold silence. Cat grabbed hold of Robbie's left arm, peaking timidly from behind him as Trina does the same with Tori, "Robbie?" Cat whispered softly. "Y-yes Cat?" "Why are you shaking?" Robbie detected that he was, in fact, shaking from fear. "I-I'm scared." Robbie stated, fear clearly written all over his face.

"Me too, Robbie." Cat uttered, as she looked over to those guys holding rocks in their arms while Beck and Tori noticed the semi-staring contest happening silently between the man and Jade. Beck reached out and encircle his arms around Jade's upper body protectively, not taking his eyes off any sudden movement the man and his gang may make while enveloping her in a hug from behind, as the man who Jade offended spat, his tone filled with malice, "You think you're so tough, _girl_. Let's see how you do against rocks, buddies!"

As if they took it as a cue, his fellow members began firing those rocks at the teenagers. "Ahhh!" Trina, Cat and Tori yelped, while Beck grabbed Jade's waist tightly as all of them fleed the area. André directed their direction towards the cell, running ahead of them all, but stopped and look back when Cat let out a yelp after being hit by a rock thrown by the guys.

André turned to see Cat on the ground, rubbing her right upper back with her eyes closed and seemingly in pain. He was about to turn back, but Robbie and Tori beat him to it by getting to either side of Cat and helped her up. André shrugged in a light-hearted manner as Trina brushed pass him, urging him to move forward, following Beck and Jade's footsteps now.

* * *

Beck and Jade reached their cell, both panting from traveling rapidly as they entered. "You okay?" Beck questioned as he bend over, both hands on his knees for support as he looked over at Jade. He had noticed her uneven breathing, but dismissed that as a sign of fatigue from all that running just now. "You seem pale.. even more than usual." her complexion had clearly become fainter, making her dark makeup seem more apparent.

"I don't feel so good, Beck." Jade admitted, making her way groggily to Beck's lower bunk bed. Beck glanced over at Jade, a perplexed look filling his face as he followed his girlfriend to the bed while the rest of the gang filed in the cell, but before he had a chance to question Jade, André spoke up. "Hey, what's up with Jade?" he asked, noticing the girl who had her face buried in Beck's pillow that was placed on her lap, as Beck run his hand smoothingly down Jade's back.

Tori looked worried, the last time Jade sat in this position and appeared this vulnerable was when she had a mini break up with Beck - appearing at her house with a broken kite and asking for her help. "She's not feeling too good." Beck answered, patting Jade's head comfortingly as she groaned softly.

* * *

**Oh no! What happened to our dearest Jade? What might be the cause of her sudden illness? :( note, she didn't get hit by a rock or anything. :) guess in the reviews, guys! Hope you enjoyed reading, even though it's short. :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_I wished I own Victorious. Sadly, I don't. Oh well, at least I can get my imagination out here._

**Caution - BADE fluff, and perhaps major ' Torinade ', if you consider it.  
Don't worry, guys. I'm not going to stop updating just because of one negative review. :) mainly because the rest of you has been so supportive. Love you all! ;)**

* * *

Jade groaned out loud as Beck removed his hand from patting her head, used his left hand to brush away the hair that was covering her face, and used his right hand to lift her chin up from the pillow so she would currently be looking at the concern faces of their friends. Beck placed the back of his palm on Jade's forehead without a word, but quickly drew it back as he frowned at her while stating, "Jade, you're burning up!" she only moaned as a response, then dropping her head back down to the comfort of the pillow.

"Can we get a doctor here?" Robbie questioned, scratching the back of his head. "If you regard the _little kid _as a certified doctor, then yes." André answered sarcastically, "But, clearly he's just a kid whose _father's_ the _real _doctor, then no, we don't have a doctor around here." Tori added, folding her arms across her chest. "Beats having absolutely no one to help though, don't you guys think?" Trina stated, looking at Jade who is experiencing a mild coughing fit.

Beck draped his left arm over Jade's shoulder, then stroked his hand across the length of her upper left arm in a reassuring manner, while Jade instinctively lean towards Beck, resting her head on his chest with her eyes closed and brows furrowed. "Can't we at least_ try _to get a doctor?" Robbie inquired, using his thumb to gesture to the metal gate. "Yeah, I don't want Jade to be sick!" Cat pouted, as Robbie grabbed her hand and patted it gently, giving her a small reassuring smile which help calmed her down.

* * *

After much debating and consideration, the gang decided to at least try to get a doctor to cure Jade. "Alright, I'll go with André to find us a doctor." Beck declared, after he finally managed to calmed Jade down enough for her to fall asleep on the bed without leaning on him. "And, I'll go get a cup of water for Jade at the cafeteria." Robbie stated, starting to head out of the cell along with Beck and André, but Cat grabbed his arm.

"I want to go with you too!" "Cat, you stay here with Tori and Trina to keep an eye on Jade. It's dangerous out there and you may get hurt like being hit by a rock or somethin-" Robbie explained, but was cut off by Cat. "No! I don't care! I want to do something to help Jade too! She's my best friend, I don't wanna see her sick!" Cat blurted out, her eyes tearing up as she looked at Robbie with the best puppy dog eyes she could master.

"Fine, but you gotta stay close, and don't wander around by yourself!" Robbie sighed, defeated by Cat's adorable act of pleading. "Yay!" Cat squealed, clapping and jumping as she skipped out of the cell with Robbie shaking his head and promptly following the redhead as they made their way towards the cafeteria. André and Beck had already made their way to find someone in charge who will get them a doctor, so that left the Vega sisters in the cell with Jade.

Trina looked over from the sleeping Jade, then to Tori, who was sitting cross-legged on their shared bed looking dazed. Trina walked over to the younger Vega sister, stopped right in front of her and waved her hand in front of Tori's face. Tori looked up at Trina wearily, "What?" "_I _should be the one asking _you _what. Why are you looking so dazed, sis?" Trina questioned, as she sat down beside Tori and looked at her worryingly. "Let me ask you a question."

"Ermm, okay?" the older Vega sister answered, her eyebrows raised. "Do you think it's kinda my fault that we're here in the first place?" Tori asked, "I mean, if I didn't listen to Festus about booking a trip to his home country, which is _also_ the _worst country on earth_, then we wouldn't be in this mess, and Jade wouldn't have gotten some sort of unknown sickness." Tori sighed as she plopped her chin in her hands, looking wretchedly unhappy.

"Well... I wouldn't _entirely _say it's your fault. It's partially your fault that we're here, but hey, no one is perfect. Well, other then me, of course!" boasted Trina, as Tori rolled her eyes at her last comment. "But, what I'm trying to say is, it's not your fault we're in this prison. We would've gotten you out of here and be on our way home, if _Robbie _didn't kill the man's octopus. And, you're not to blame for Jade getting sick! You can't be blamed for everything that happened, got that? Don't worry too much, we'll cure whatever Jade has gotten, and get out of here." Tori smiled after hearing the comforting words of her older sister, and gave Trina a hug in which she gladly returned.

Both Vega sisters hug each other with their eyes closed, enjoying the rare peaceful moment between the both of them, but was cut short when Jade shot up from the bed, coughing violently. Tori and Trina released each other and rushed to her, "Jade, are you okay?" Tori inquired, but got an answer when Jade removed her right hand from covering her mouth, revealing some red stain on her palm. _Blood. _Trina and Tori glanced at each other, unsure of what to do next, but Tori motioned to the diminished sink by tilting her head, and Trina got the message.

Both of them pulled Jade up from the bed, practically dragging the poor girl across the cell and towards the sink, since the goth girl has gotten to the point where she was unable to move anywhere without someone holding her up, and looked like she's about to pass out. Trina turned the tap and, thankfully, clear water rushed out of the tap. Tori held Jade's hair back as she splashed water on her mouth to get rid of the blood while Trina washed the blood out of Jade's palm.

Jade has gotten extremely pale by now, it looks as if there's no blood flowing through her veins at all. Her chest heaved rapidly with heavy panting, and after they cleared the signs of blood off her, Jade's breathing became a wheezing and whining sound interspersed accompanied with violent trembling of her body.

The Vega sisters led Jade back to the bed, and tucked her in under the tattered blankets. "Will she be okay?" Trina whispered to Tori, who looked uncertain. "I really hope so." the younger Vega sister replied, patting Jade's head gently as she sat down beside her. "I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, even though we're not _really _friends." ' _Let's hope the guys can find a doctor soon._ '

* * *

**Well? :) Jade's sickness has gotten from bad to worse. Beck and André better find a doctor quick! :( I'll go more into what Beck and André, Cat and Robbie is doing in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Never have I ever, own Victorious. No matter how much I wish I did though._

**This chapter will totally focus on the separated groups - Beck and André, Cat and Robbie. Hope you like it! Cabbie moment, if you consider it.**

* * *

"Urgh. Are we _ever_ going to find a doctor for Jade?" André questioned, plodding slowly behind the fluffy haired boy, sounding weary. "Yes, we are. Even if it's that eleven years old kid, we'd have to get him to cure Jade." Beck responded, sounding determined even though part of him was losing hope, since the last three guards they've asked told them nonchalantly that no doctors were allowed in Yerbanian prison.

"Beck," André placed his left hand on Beck's right shoulder, which made him halt and turn to face André. "I know you're anxious to get a doctor to cure Jade, but there's no point in asking those guards over and over again!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air to further emphasize his point, "The answers from them will still be the same - no doctors in this here prison. You'll have to accept that, man." André's hard expression softened at the end of his statement, as he flashed Beck a soft smile; in hopes of making him feel better despite the current situation.

André felt remorseful. He realized that what he just said was hard for Beck to accept, but he knew he had to get the facts through Beck's stubborn mind. Of course, who would like to hear that there was absolutly no hope in finding a doctor to cure one's loved one? Beck certainly didn't like the slightest idea of it.

Beck let his gaze fell to the grey concrete ground, then closed his eyes in a grim and weary expression, seemingly taking in what his best friend had just said - about how was it impossible to get a doctor for his beloved girlfriend is this prison. When Beck had recomposed himself a few seconds later, he ran his fingers through his fluffy hair - a habit he had pick up for whenever he's feeling nervous or troubled.

He turned away from André again, and ran his hand through his hair once more as he swallowed back a lump in his throat. André reached out a hand to Beck's shoulder in attempt to calm him down, but he shrugged it away. "It's okay." He said calmly, taking in a deep breath. "I get the message that doctors aren't allowed here, but I guess I just didn't want to accept it." He let the breath out heavily, before giving André a small disappointed smile, then making a u-turn, and advancing back to where the Vega sisters and Jade are at. André sighed and shook his head, as he shamble behind Beck, following his path towards the cell.

* * *

"One time, when my brother went downstairs to get a glass of water, he found out that what he was drinking _wasn't_ water." Cat rambled on, as Robbie acted like as if he's actually paying attention to what the bubbly redhead was talking about. "What my brother was drinking was green in colour, and nobody found out what it was though." Cat shrugged, as her attention and smile was cut short when she grabbed and shook the door handle that lead to the cafeteria. "Aw, _phooey_. I can't open it."

"Let me try." Robbie grabbed the door handle which Cat just released, and tried to turn it. However, it was to no avail at all. "It's locked. Guess they only opened it for breakfast." "Aww, then now what do we do? Jade needs water!" Cat pouted, as she turned to Robbie for any sign of idea as to what to do.

"How about we ask one of those _nice _guards over there?" Robbie stated, jabbing his thumb towards where two guards was stand guarding the entrance to the courtyard. "They look scary." Cat whimpered, grabbing onto Robbie's shoulders as she peek at the guards timidly from behind him. "And I'm sure they'll be mean to us." Cat added, afraid of what will happen if they agitate the guards.

"Well, I'm sure if we ask real nicely, they won't be mean to us." Robbie soften his tone as he turned to face the bubbly redhead in an orange jumpsuit, trying to calm her down. Cat sighed, but nodded her head grimly, reluctant to even look at those mean-looking guards straight in the eyes. Robbie grab her hand and tugged her towards the direction of where the guards were standing at.

"Erm, excuse us, sirs." Robbie started, gaining the guards' attention. "We were wondering, where can we get a glass of water in this _pleasant_ prison of Yerba?" both guards exchange glances with each other, then back at the duo. Cat shifted uncomfortably under the attention of the guards, shuffling her feets together, suddenly find the crack on the concrete floor very interesting as she divert her full attention at it.

"The cafeteria is closed, buddies. Ya'll have to wait till lunch time for water." the first guard with short, curly brown hair replied, irritation lacing his tone as he gave Robbie's question a dismissive shrug. Robbie fought the urge to roll his eyes at the guard, fearing what they may do to them if he showed disrespect outwardly towards the guards armed with foot-long truncheons.

Instead, Robbie thanked the guards and was about to leave the scene with Cat, but not before he was stopped by a hand that was placed on his shoulder. Robbie turned to face Cat as she spoke up, directing her question towards the guards and retreating her hand from Robbie's shoulder.

"Is there a doctor who's able to cure Jade?" she questioned, "See, Jade's a friend of ours and she's_ really really _sick, and we want to find a doctor who can get rid of the icky sickness she got!" Cat explained, bleaming at the guards with hopefulness sprawled across her face.

"No." the second guard with bushy mustache answered with a low, deep tone that allowed his Yerba accent to flow quite smoothly, "No doctors allowed in Yerba prison unless the Chancellor gave special permission." the hopeful and enthusiastic expression was wiped completely off of Cat's face.

Cat grimaced, guilt and helplessness taking over her as she felt useless in helping her best friend when she needed her the most. Sure, Jade's not exactly the friendliest; nor is she the most affectionate person in the world - but, contrary to popular believe that Jade West doesn't have a heart nor a soft side, if her any one of her friends, including Tori, needed her, she'll be there to help to the best of her ability.

Now that Jade's the one who needed a helping hand, Cat felt that she was unable to lend one. Jade was her best friend, yet she can't help her feel better when she's down with a sickness - even when the task was as simple as getting a glass of water. "Cat? Hellooo, Cat are you still there?" the voice of Robbie brought Cat back from the beating up she was giving herself.

"Yeah." that was all the reply Robbie got in return, "Is the tap water safe to drink though?" Cat questioned the guard with bushy mustache, ignoring Robbie's concern look directed on her. "Yeah, our great Chancellor make sure the water from the tap was always safe for consuming." he spoke with pride and respect at the mentioning of their mighty Chancellor's name.

The duo nodded and thanked them politely as they turned and started perambulating back to where they came from. After awhile, Robbie grew weary of the silence between them and decided to end it. "Hey Cat, what do you think Jade got?" Robbie asked enthusiastically, glancing at the redhead walking alongside him.

"I dunno. Maybe the milk didn't agree with her stomach." Cat responded, shrugging her shoulders. "Hmm, it may be possible, but didn't you girls all get the same milk? How come only Jade is sick if that's the case?"

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Cat exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air, looking hurt. "No, no. I mean that since you gir-" "Wait! Jade did not get the same chocolate milk as us, she got a new batch." Robbie pause in his track, letting the newly gained information to register in his head.

"That may explain why Jade's the only one sick." Robbie concluded, "C'mon, let's go." he grabbed Cat by the wrist and tugged, forcing her to run behind him as fast as possible back to the cell.

* * *

**Well? Was it descriptive enough to imagine the scene? :) I tried real hard to add in more Beck and André scene, but it'll sound weird and I didn't want to ruin it. :) would you consider the Cat and Robbie part as Cabbie? I don't think the romance is there. :( nonetheless, I really hope you enjoyed reading it! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_By now, you should know that I, sadly, don't own Victorious._

**Bade shall be focused on. :) Cat and Robbie don't make an appearance in this chapter, but they will appear in the next one. Jade's not **_**too**_** sick in this chapter, thankfully. Enough reading on my ranting here, let's get to the story!**

* * *

Beck and André peregrinated through a series of turns, with the fluffy-haired Canadian boy leading. They reached the corridor, and exchanged looks of uncertainty. Beck still felt troubled because he felt culpability for not being able to help his beloved girlfriend. As for André, well, imagine a close friend and ex-love interest - that was possibly still ongoing, is sick, and you're unable to help. Yeap, that pretty much summed up what the dark skinned boy was feeling; incompetent and self-reproachful.

"Beck, André?" the boys look at each other wearily, "Why are the two of you standing out there?" another voice, this one with annoyance clearly evident in the tone. They made their way pass the heavily damaged and rusted looking barred cell and thru the rusty gate entrance, looking at the two source of voices - Tori and Trina respectively.

Beck sighed. He run his fingers through his lustrous hair, and glanced around the cell. His eyes landed on Jade, who was curled up on the bed with the tattered navy blue blankets pulled up over her shoulders, snoring softly. Jade's features appeared unpleasant - her eyebrows are knotted firmly together, the corner of her lips pulled down into a frown and she's looking paler than ever.

"What took you guys so long?" Tori questioned, folding her arms across her chest. "Well, we got bad news," André started, "The guards of Yerba insists that no doctors are allowed in prison." he let out a long sigh of despair, taking a quick glance at the pale girl on the bed before turning back to face Tori.

The expressions on the Vega sisters fell. This was worse than what they had imagined. Yes, Yerba was the_ worse country _on the face of the earth, but disallowing doctors to cure someone had _way _crossed the line of acceptability. "What? How can they do this?" Trina exclaimed, although she was often proclaimed ' the girl nobody likes ' by Jade, she still cared for her - even if it was just a little bit.

"Well, 'cause we're in their country, whatever they say goes." Beck answered, defeat clearly written all over his face. "Erm, we can still depend on Sikowitz to bail us out, can't we?" Tori inquired as she look at Trina, Beck and André for affirmation, feeling quite unsure herself.

"Him?! Are you out of your mind? We'd have a _better_ chance of escaping by asking a monkey for direction!" Trina exclaimed, sarcasm dripping heavily in her tone. "True chiz. If he'd bailed himself alone out of this mess, I don't think he'll be willing to risk it all and come back just to save us." André said as he nodded his head grimly.

* * *

Beck plodded over to where his girlfriend was resting at, and kneeled down at the edge of the bed beside her. He smiled as he push back a few strand of her smooth hair, which had plastered themselves onto the pale raven-haired beauty's face. Beck caresses her chin and cheeks, as he admired the sleeping form of Jade - thinking about the worst case scenarios, and how much he'd blame himself if anything ever happen to her due to him not finding a doctor to cure her in time.

_Jade sat on the cold steel floor in a hunched position, with her arms wrapped around her legs and head resting on her knees. Jade lift her head, then moaned as she felt her head pounding. She stretch her legs out experimentally as she leaned against the wall, feeling the muscles in her thighs and calves working and the numbness subsiding._

_The pain in her head soon became unbearable, so much that she had to rub her throbbing temples with two fingers. While her eyes adjust to the dark contrast of the small room she was in, she began wondering about the reasons behind why she's here, and how'd she even get here in the first place._

_Jade stopped rubbing her temples with her fingers, dropped her arms to her sides and straighten her posture when she sense that she was not the only one in here. A sudden increase of brightness occurred around her, causing Jade to whimper and quiver as she instinctively shield her eyes using her forearms. After she adjusted to the sudden brightness, she looked up to acknowledge the five figures towering over her petite form on the ground._

_"Tori? What's going on?" Tori didn't reply. Instead, she shook her head grimly; almost like as if she's disapproving of what Jade had just asked. "André... Cat? Robbie?" Jade called out to each of them respectively, but she was plainly ignored by the trio as well. There was something weird about them, though._

_Cat was standing there, not playing with her hair or making any sort of not-so-educated comments, nor did she had that child-like cheerful smile on her pretty little face. Just standing there, head tilted slightly to her right, frowning at Jade with her arms akimbo. A rare sight to see, really - since most of the time, she'd be hyper and not shooting looks of disapproval like what she's doing now._

_And André? He was not providing the group with laughters nor was he asking if she's alright - which, to Jade, was unusual for him. His was breathing heavily through his nose and it sounds like an angry bull building up the energy to go on a crazy rampage, making Jade shiver slightly. Moreover, his eyes were boring into Jade's, making her feel the hatred radiating from his glare._

_Robbie. He was standing there, with his arms crossed over his chest and his mouth pulled into a frown. His eyes were flashing with fury, his fists at his sides clenching and unclenching - as if he was mentally landing punches on someone; and judging from his expression, Jade presume the person being her._

_Jade had never felt this powerless and fearful in her entire life. She had almost always had the control; the manipulation over people, and they were the ones fleeing the scene - fearing the warth of Jade West when she's agitated. Now, they were just standing there in front of her - the five people who was always there to support her, to encourage her, and not be afraid of her like everybody else in Hollywood Arts - even though she repeatedly claimed that none of them were her friends; other than Beck, of course. They were all just standing there, with odium bored into the eyes of Jade's._

_Jade's eyes lingered around the room she was in, and her sight set on Beck, her boyfriend - the guy she loved with all her heart. Her right arm rose up, reaching out to him. She wanted to be embraced in that comforting hug he knew she loved so much, with her body pressed against his chiseled abs - hidden underneath the thin piece of orange cloth, even though she'd repeatedly tease him about the affection he shows and smoothing words he'd coo whenever he held her that way._

_She missed his gentle touch, his strong and comforting arms holding her tightly, and his lips brushing against hers - before pulling her into a heated kiss. She wanted to express her fear so badly to him and tell him how much she wanted him to hold her, whispering gently in her ears; telling her everything will be okay, and that they will get out of whatever this place was - but her voice refused to cooperate. Instead of doing all those things Jade wanted him to, Beck roughly slap her outstretched hand aside. Beck's eyes hardened as they tethered Jade's, his expression darken and brooding with tension._

_"Be- Beck?" Jade stuttered, defiantly meeting his gaze but with fearful eyes. She felt hot tears banking up in her eyes, effectively blurring her vision. He was showing a depth of anger and loathing towards her, something she would expect from practically everyone from Hollywood Arts, like from Trina or even Tori, but never him._

_She can never believe he would just leave her, especially during her time of need, and be so angry with her. Sure, she can be such a gank to everybody in school, but she knows that Beck puts up with her attutide. Plus, she's positive that he knew he was the only one able to calm her down and put her in time-outs despite her throwing fits._

_Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie, André. Five figures. All of them radiate a same aura - a murky red, which symbolizes anger. Something tells Jade that the deep, emotional extreme dislike was directed against her. She was about to speak up, asking them why the sudden hostility towards her. Before she could get the questions out, Beck pulled out a shiny metal bat and slam it across the left side of her temple, hard._

A hoarse, startled scream erupted from Jade as she shot up on the bed, her hands flying up to hold her head while she panted, her eyes shut tightly. "Shh.. shhh. Settle down, Jade. I'm here... I'm here." that voice, it made her relax and ease her tensed mind. Jade fluttered open her eyes slowly, the sight of her boyfriend's deep brown orbs staring at her made her fling her arms around his neck, trembling and sobbing slightly.

Beck's soothing voice and caressing hands running up and down her back calmed her fears. When his fingers brushed against her skin, her eyes closed instantaneously - a pleasant look of comfort easing her tense features. "Babe, it's okay." Beck smiled, he pulled away and held Jade by her shoulders, looking straight in her beautiful blue-green orbs, which was filled with tears threatening to fall.

"Be- Beck," Jade choked out, her voice lacking the beautiful vocal it usually have and it sounded _really_ hoarse. He stares at her intently, lips screwed tightly together. "Will you.. ever leave me?" Beck frowned, he never expected Jade to question his loyalty towards her. "Of course not, Jade. I'd never leave you. Why would I, anyway?" Beck use his thumbs to erase the traces left by the tears that had rolled down her cheeks, his gaze never leaving Jade's beautiful eyes.

"Because I had a dream.. No, a_ nightmare_. It was worse than what I usually have! I dream that I was in a room, with all of you - looking so angry at me and you slap my hand away when I want you to hold me.. and, then you took a bat an-" Jade was practically spilling everything out at once, but she was cut off when Beck's lips crushed onto hers forcefully.

Jade closed her eyes, desperately trying to strangle a moan that was threatening to escape from her mouth. When their lips parted, Jade smiled brightly. "I will _never _leave you, Jade. Don't even _think_, even for a second, that I'm ever going to leave you." Beck cooed next to her right ear, his hot breath tickling her skin, making Jade shudder ever so slightly.

Beck pecked on her right cheek, "I love you, babe." he whispered, before lifting himself up from his kneeling position and onto the bed, next to Jade. Beck pulled her closer towards his chest - his caramel colored skin tone made Jade's very pale complexion stand out as she snuggled closer, pressing herself against his body, seeking for much needed body warmth.

Beck laid there, looking fixedly at his girlfriend, with his left arm used as a comforting pillow for Jade's head and right arm slumped over her slender waist. "I love you too." he grinned when he heard Jade murmur with her eyes closed.

* * *

**Well, how was it? :) was the Bade enough for you? Can you imagine the scene in your head; especially the part where Jade dreamed? Hopefully, I was descriptive enough! Oh, Cat and Robbie will join them in the next chapter, don't worry. Hope you enjoyed reading it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Victorious will never be mine, (un)fortunately - depending on what each individual thinks._

**Robbie's in a huge trouble, and nobody's happy about it. Not much couple fluff here, hopefully more in the next chapter. Will anything else happen to our beloved gang? Let's find out!**

* * *

Cat sniffles and bit down on her lower lips in an effort to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. As she moved backwards, she didn't realize that she was advancing towards a dead end until her back hit the pale grey concrete wall. "P-please.. don't." her cries were simply disregarded by the man who was thrice her size. He was bald and was scarred diagonally down his left cheek, which was enough to intimidate Cat just by looking at the man's physical appearance.

* * *

Robbie had just turned his back for just a minute, and the next thing that made him panic as if like ants are in his pants was the bubbly redhead's disappearance. ' _Dang it! Where's Cat? _' Robbie push his glasses up, '_ I turn my back on her for a while and she's playing hide-and-seek with me. _' He felt his heart beat increasing rapidly, causing a pressure equalization drumming in his ear drums.

Robbie run through a list of options; either go on a wild goose chase and hunt for Cat in this unknown territory by himself, or head back to the cell as chances of Cat returning there is pretty high, _or_ attempt to ask the guards for help in looking for an obvious redhead throughout the prison.

' _Maybe I should file a report of missing Cat to Tori or André.. no, that'd never work! _' Robbie mentally cursed himself and shut his eyes tightly, trying really hard to think up of a solution which do not include him being brutally murdered for losing Cat. ' _They'll blame me for not keeping an eye on Cat instead. Urghhh! What should I do now? _' He let out a loud sigh as he open his eyes, and began subconsciously brisk walking towards the direction of the cell where the others were at.

"Well then. Do you have any other better ideas on how to escape, _Mr know-it-all_?" Tori huffed, her eyes meeting André's in a challenging way. "All I was tryin' to say was that your idea of hiding in a garbage collecting truck would_ never _work." he shrugged, looking indifferent rather than anger, "First, most of us; _especially_ your sister, would never agree to hiding in a dirty, stinking trash collecting truck. Also, in Jade's condition, I'm pretty sure Beck won't allow her to climb on board _SS Stinky _as the bacteria will only cause her to become sicker. Lastly, it's _highly_ doubted that we'll even make it close enough to get near a truck without being spotted by the guards. Much less getting int-."

"GUYS!" Robbie exclaimed, busting in through the cell gate. André and Tori turned their attention towards the source of noise, with André shooting the bespectacled boy an annoyed look for interrupting his chat with Tori. Even Trina had creased looking at herself in the tarnished mirror and turned her attention towards Robbie. "Must you yell?" Trina questioned harshly, as she plodded over to André and Tori with a scowl, motioning to the bed where Beck and Jade are on.

Beck laid on the lumpy bed, his miffed expression indicates he was affected by Robbie's sudden outburst, but was not enough to wake him up completely yet. Beck's right arm are sprawled over his head in a ninety degree manner, and his left arm still used as a pillow for Jade's head. Jade had a slight scowl on as her left arm draped over Beck's well-toned stomach, with the tattered navy blue blanket pulled up to cover up to her shoulders.

"Sorry," Robbie uttered sheepishly, before strengthening his back and looking at the trio with sorrow gleaming in his eyes. "Hey.. where's Cat?" Tori inquired, sounding suspicious upon realizing Robbie's arrival without Cat. The atmosphere then turned to seriousness, making André, Tori and Trina sense the tension. "Yeah.. about_ that_," Robbie scratch the back of his neck, not daring to meet any of their gazes.

"How should I put this.. uhh.." He mumbled under his breath, "Cat's missing." Robbie muttered as he moved his gaze up to meet André, Tori and Trina's sheepishly. "I-I know it's _kinda_ my fault for losing her, but-." If looks could kill, Robbie would've been dead by now - just by looking at André and Tori's outraged faces, and also Trina's dumbfounded look by the news of the redhead's disappearance. "Kinda?! It's _totally_ your fault for losing Cat!" André shouted, his face contorted with rage, and it took all of his self control to not pounce on Robbie.

"WHAT?! You_ lost _Cat?" Trina boomed a few seconds after her mind has processed what she has heard; no longer concern about the fact that Beck and Jade are on the bed sleeping. Robbie squeaked, terrified of the outcome of their reactions. "How could you lose her in a place like _this_?" Tori exasperated, tossing her arms up in the air to further exaggerate her point..

André, unable to contain his anger, marched over to Robbie and held him up by his orange jumpsuit collar. Robbie shrieked, as he held his arms up in a surrendering manner. "I-I don't know! I had my back turned for a minute and she's missing!" André was so infuriated by Robbie's lack of vigilantly and responsibility on ensuring the lil' red's safety, that he forgot that the priority was to look for the redhead instead of beating Robbie up.

"Uhhh, wait, Cat's missing?" Beck inquired softly, not making any sudden movement that may arouse Jade from her sleep, and used the back of his right hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Robbie lost Cat." Tori stated simply, glaring at the bespectacled boy, but holding André back from really making any contact with his face. "No! _I_ didn't _lose_ her! I turned my back for a minute and she's gone!" André release his curled up fist and dropped Robbie, while he repeated and made a futile effort to smooth out the wrinkles in his jumpsuit.

"Now, maybe _if_ the both of you could stop arguing and find Cat, nothing _worse_ than being lost will happen to her!" Tori yelled, feeling her anger and annoyance taking over. Trina shook her head, and peregrinated towards the gate without any glance at the others. André shot Robbie a death glare, still blaming him for losing the lil' redhead, but stomp out of the cell nonetheless. Robbie sighed, the mounting guilt consuming him, slowly eating him from the inside out. Tori patted him on his shoulder, and gave him a comforting look before walking briskly to catch up with André, with Robbie followed closely behind, after being given a ' go on, I'll catch up with you later ' motion from Beck.

* * *

Beck look down at Jade and sighed softly. ' _She looked so cute with that small pout on when she's sleeping. _' Her hands was curled up to a fist, then released and relaxed slowly, but just to be curled up again a mere second later. He smiled, wondering what his girlfriend was dreaming about. ' _She's so beautiful, even when she's probably dreaming of killing Rex or something. _' Beck chuckled lightly at the thought of Rex being strangled by his girlfriend, but froze completely when Jade moved slightly - thinking she'd wake up due to his soft chuckle. He watched how Jade adjusted herself, turning over to face another side and curling up to a foetal position while her head dropped down onto the mattress, no longer using his left arm as a pillow.

It was now easier for Beck to move himself without waking her up. He stretched his arms, with his left one feeling numb from the lack of blood circulation. Beck punched the air a few times with his left hand, feeling the numbness fading away rapidly, then slowly creep out of the bed - desperately trying not making the lumpy mattress move and the slatted pine wood frame supporting it from below creak due to his movements. When Beck tried to move his legs out of the bed, it creaked surprisingly loud underneath him - making him grimace and slid back into his former position. He was getting a high degree of unpleasant agitation from failing to slid out of bed quietly. '_ This isn't working. _'

Beck glanced at Jade, who was still snoring softly beside him. ' _Ah, dang it. Let's hope this won't wake her up. _' He inhaled a deep breath, then rolled over to his right side, then froze for a moment. After receiving no stirring from Jade, he quickly turn and rolled out of the bed - with his arms extended to break his fall. Jade shifted slightly from the dipping and shaking of the mattress, while Beck let the small smile of satisfaction take over his lips. He lean over slightly to plant a small kiss on her right temple, before heading out the gate in search for Cat.

* * *

"Beck?" Jade groaned, as she propped herself up on her elbows and rolled on her right side. She shot up as her eyes scanned the room. Her confusion grew bigger as no one was in the cell; not even Beck, who has so far been next to her all the while. In a fit of curiosity, she kicked the tattered navy blue blanket off her and hopped out of bed groggily - mind still hazy from the sleep, and with a few stumbly steps, she made her way to the gate.

* * *

**Cat's missing! :( will Robbie and the gang find her soon before anything else happens? Hopefully! How was the story? I hope it wasn't too sappy and long-winded. :( anyway, hope you enjoyed reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_Dan Schneider is the wonderful creator of Victorious, while I'm just sitting in front of my laptop writing story and wishing Victorious continued on TeenNick._

**This chapter will be about how the gang found Cat, and probably isn't going to be as interesting as compared to other chapters. Also, you might think that it's OOC for Beck _-ahem, spoiler!_- to get all worked up over a trivial matter. Hope this chapter is bearable. :)**

* * *

"Robbie, where was the last place you and Cat been to?" Tori asked rather anxiously, brisk walking down the corridor towards the caféteria with Trina, Robbie, André and Beck - who have just caught up with them a few minutes ago. "We were outside the café when Cat went missing." Robbie answered, hanging his head in shame. Beck patted his rigid back in a comforting manner, smiling slightly at him as if to tell him everything will be fine.

Robbie shot him a half-hearted smile, "Well, this place is _huge_! How can we find Cat here?" Trina inquired, looking around in a futile effort to look for the redhead as they approach a two-way path.

"Let's split up. Me, Trina and André will go right, while Robbie and Beck take the left turn. We'll meet back here after we cleared the area for any signs of Cat, alright?" All of them nodded and headed on to their respective sides.

"Now, if I were Cat, where would I be?" Tori mumbled, racking her brain for areas the redhead would be. "Most probably somewhere she think it's save." André commented, peeking into the corner which led to the courtyard's entrance. "Door to the yard is locked, doubt she'd be out there." He added, glad to eliminate at least one possibility of where Cat might be. "Why not we ask those guards? They might have seen Cat." Trina suggested, glancing over to Tori and André for approval.

They walked up, and both Vega girls pushed André up front, much to his disapproval and great relantancy. "Uhh, would any of you.. say, by any chance saw a redhead, roughly _this_ tall," He gustured, "pass by with a boy wearing spectacles?" The guards exchanged looks, and the older looking man with bushy mustache replied, "Yeh, we saw those two." André and the Vega sisters' faces lit up, anticipating a response.

Tori's face fell, "Sooo, did you see _where_ they went?" annoyance was clear in her tone. "Huh? Oh! They went that way," The guard pointed down a path that lead to another corridor of cells, "then, the boy walked back without the girl." the second guard, with short, curly brown hair continued as the first guard nodded. The trio thanked the guards quickly before heading down the aforementioned path.

* * *

"I'm- I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen and... and I don't know where she went- or how or why.. I just-" Robbie looked like he was about to get into a full blown panic attack, hyperventilating and all. "Rob, Robb- _Robbie!_" Beck called out, placing a hand on Robbie's shoulder as the bespectacled boy took a timid glance at him, his glaze filled with fear and sorrow. "It's not your fault that Cat's missing, okay? And even if it was, we'll find her and everything will be back to normal."

Robbie looked up from his gaze on his shoes, "Really?" Beck smiled and let out a husky chuckle, "Really." he patted Robbie's back as Robbie let a small smile creep up his face. "Now come on, we gotta focus on finding Cat." Beck declared, already shifting into _serious_ gear as the two of the plodded down the long roll of cells.

"Watch where you're going, doof-bag!" a man, roughly Beck's height but taller by a half a head, exclaimed with annoyance. Robbie squeak after colliding with the man, and step back rather quickly. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Didn't see you there..." Robbie apologized, fazed by the taller man. "_Sorry? _Who'd you _think_ you are?! You think you can just bang into me and go scot-free?" Beck stepped in upon this, "Look, my friend here already apologized." He motioned to Robbie, "So why not we let this go, huh?"

Robbie scuffled behind Beck, and tapped his shoulder. Beck tilted his head slightly, but did not let his gaze fall from from the man's. "Beck, he's the guy with the gang who threw rocks at us just 'cause Jade offended him." Beck came to realization after Robbie's harsh whisper on who exactly the guy was, as the man with natural dirty blond spiky hair and heavy stubble's smirk grew bigger. "Oh. I remember you boys! You were with that _feisty_ chick earlier. Where are your gang and _squirrel_ now, tough guy?" He chortled, "Is she too busy giving _bjs_ to the blac-"

He did not have time to complete what he was about to say as Beck's fist connected with his jaw, sending him reeling backwards. "Beck!" Robbie cried out, desperately trying to pull Beck backwards and away, but Beck stood tall, unwilling to back down as he fixed his eyes on the taller and buffer man before him. ' _How dare he talk about André and Jade like that! _' They were about to get into a fight, but two guards blow their whistles and came running up to the scene. "Alright, wha' is goin' on here, huh?" "_He_ punched _me_!" The injured man responded, pointing an accusing finger on Beck.

"Ah. I want you both to go back to your cells. No more shenanigans!" The guard called out, his foot-long truncheons pulled out to prove his point of _I-will-not-hesitate-to-hurt-you-if-you-refuse_. The guy gave the duo a dirty look, before traipsing down the hall while cradling his bruised jaw. Beck retreated and hosed himself down after much effort on Robbie's part. "Cat's probably not here, let's go back and meet up with the André and the girls." Robbie chimed in, trying to ease the tension, directing the still fuming Beck down the hallway.

* * *

"Nooo! Go away!" André stood frozen for what seemed like forever; seconds seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours, straining to listen to where the sound was coming from. "Guys, did you hear that?" Tori and Trina paused in their track, "Yes... yes! That sounded like.." Tori paused, grinning at Trina and André, "CAT!" they trio hollered, before keeping quiet again to listen to where Cat's cries came from.

Time seemed to go in slow motion as they listened attentively. "Ouch!" surprisingly, a man's cry came instead of Cat's. "There!" Trina pointed down a hallway, before sprinting towards it with Tori and André in tow.

* * *

"Please go away!" Cat pleaded once again, ducking to avoid the man's rough assault in an attempt to plant kisses on her lips. She used this distraction to slip past his buff body, but she did not get the chance to get far as he caught her by her forearms. He fling her back and bit her neck, causing Cat to let out a tiny yelp, but she kicked him hard in the groins, resulting in him tumbling down while holding his _swimsuit area _in agony. Cat took it upon herself to run far away from this unruly man, and scampered down the hall.

"Oof!" Trina grunted as someone bang into her, "Hey, watch where you're going!" Trina exclaimed, "CAT!" Trina opened her eyes to see a very frightful redhead lying on top of her. "Cat, are you alright?" Tori questioned, extending an arm in an attempt to help Cat lift herself up from the older Vega sister and pulled Cat up. "Tori!" Cat flung her arms around Tori's neck, and started sobbing uncontrollably while the brunette patted her head and rubbed comforting circles on her small back.

"Shh, it's okay. You're back with us now." Tori cooed, with Cat's sobs subsiding by a little. "Yeah, ain't no one gonna get you when you're with us." André chimed in, pulling Trina up from the ground. "Really?" Cat piped in, her eyes banking up with hot tears which are effectively blurring her vision as she looked up at Tori, then to André and Trina. "Really, Cat, no one's going to hurt you." Trina affirmed in a soft tone, smiling at Cat instead of being all exasperated with her child-like antics.

"You know how worried Robbie was?" Tori asked, "He was?" "He _sure_ was!" the older Vega sister continued on, "He was blaming himself repeatedly, and André here," Trina pointed to André, "_almost _beat him up for losing you!" this caused Cat to giggle out loud. "Come on, let's get back to meeting Beck and Robbie before they get worried _and_ bored." André claimed in, making a mental note to apologize to Robbie later as he peregrinated down the corridor with the girls towards the pathway where they said to meet up with the duo.

* * *

**This chapter isn't as interesting as the others, but to update on where Cat was and how the others found her. Hopefully, this chapter was bearable. :) I need some ideas as to where and how Jade can come back in to this story since she walked out of the cell in search for Cat - so if you have any good ideas, please tell me through reviews! Thanks, guys! :)**


End file.
